Not What You Expected
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Puzzleshipping for the not so young but young at heart. Especially if you like clothes. Thats all I'm giving you. PWP, Lemon, IC


**This doesn't really have a point, I was just bored. This is not a female stereotype that we think about clothes when we're bored, its true that we think about Yaoi when we're bored.**

"I like the blue one. What about you, Pharaoh?" Yami nodded absently from Yugi's bed, watching him pick outfits. Tea had gone shopping for them and Yugi was eager to see all of his new clothes. Yami was getting rather bored watching Yugi hold up the outfits in front of himself. His interest perked when Yugi took of his shirt, let it drop to the floor, and started to undo his pants. The dirtiest thoughts raced through his mind in those moments, his eyes glued to Yugi hands. He got off the bed, coming up behind Yugi in the mirror. "You want to try some on, Yami?" asked the boy, holding out a outfit. Yami pushed it away, pulling the boy toward him.

"Ugh… Pharaoh, what are you doing?" whimpered Yugi as Yami kissed the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him back into his embrace and getting easier access.

"I can't help it," he whispered back, taking hold of Yugi's hair and pulling his head back so it rested on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "You just look so mouth-watering, I have to have a taste." Yugi's retort caught in his throat when Yami spun him around and kissed him on the mouth, pushing so hard their teeth clicked together. Yugi moaned, pushing up to Yami with the same amount of force. They were slowly moving backward, Yugi's back coming into contact with his mirror. The cold glass sent a shiver up his spine, amplified when Yami lifted his legs from behind his knees and wrapped them around his waist, releasing Yugi's mouth for his neck again.

The little red marks' count was multiplying as rapidly as his moans. Yugi's overheated body was craving further contact. He reached down to undo the Pharaoh's pants, his hands shaking erratically. Yami groaned when Yugi's fumbling hands brushed against his erection, laying his head on Yugi's shoulder weakly. Yugi finally undid them, pushing them down far enough that the Pharaoh's manhood wasn't being constricted. He blushed when he saw that he hadn't had to pull down any underwear, putting his hands in Yami's hair and pulling his head up. Yami smiled when his eyes met Yugi's, his eyes half lidded and smoldering.

"So it just started today?" asked Yugi, shifting so that he could push Yami back onto the bed. They landed with Yugi straddling the Pharaoh and his hands still in his hair. "No," the Pharaoh replied, as calm as if nothing was happening. "I've wanted you for a long time. Yet, short, for me." Yugi laughed, putting taking the Pharaoh's hand and putting it to his mouth. Yami looked very confused, staring at his fingers as they went in and out of Yugi's mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked, savoring the feeling of Yugi moaning around his fingers. Yugi pulled the Pharaoh's hand out and cocked his head. "You're not going to take me dry, are you?" he asked fearfully.

Yami looked even more confused than before, answering with a tentative "Do you want me to?" It was then when Yugi realized Yami was acting on passion and had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

"Have you ever had sex before?" asked Yugi rather bluntly, unsurprised when the Pharaoh shook his head. "I'll do it then, I suppose," he dead-panned, licking the seam of Yami's lips before pulling back and gracefully sliding down his legs.

"What?" panted Yami, still so puzzled. His head was hurting. Yugi took three of his own fingers into his mouth quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time, and stuck two in the Pharaoh's entrance. Yami almost kicked him in the face in surprise, shutting his eyes tightly to avoid screaming like a bitch. "What are you doing?" he groaned, wincing every time Yugi stretched his fingers. It felt like Yugi was looking for something, and by the time he added his third finger he had found it. The Pharaoh cried out in pleasure when Yugi's fingers hit his prostate, white hot ecstasy blinding him for a moment. Yugi pulled his fingers out and nodded to himself. For a virgin, Yami sure did hold out for a long time, writhing in satisfaction but still not finishing. Yugi didn't have any kind of lubricant, so he settled for more saliva.

He pulled off his boxers quickly, throwing them into the pile the rest of his clothes were in. "Pharaoh," he said, lining up his erection with the Pharaoh's entrance. "This is going to hurt."

"Yeah, I got that part," smirked Yami, bringing one of his knees up and tapping his foot impatiently. "Just do it." Yugi did as he asked, entering Yami quickly to avoid extra pain. This time the Pharaoh did scream, shoving his knuckles into his mouth to dull it. Yugi was past love and onto lust at this point, thrusting only to reach completion. He pumped Yami's cock in time with his thrusts, bringing them both to the brink. Yami came first, arching his back and wrapping his legs tighter around Yugi. That was the last straw for the boy, releasing into Yami with a loud moan and falling forward onto him.

Yami stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly, watching his breath even and waiting until he was ready to get up. Yugi turned over off of the Pharaoh, crossing his arms behind his head. Yami curled up on his side, draping his arm over Yugi's chest and his leg over the boy's as well. "So do you know what to do now?" asked Yugi playfully, kissing Yami on the nose. "Not as well as you," he laughed, closing his eyes. "Well, I guess we'll just have to practice until you understand."

**Done!**


End file.
